Fin de soirée
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Une soirée alcoolisée, Théo et Bob. Quoi de mieux pour créer une magnifique chanson ? [Cette fanfiction nuit gravement à votre santé mentale.]


_BON-SWAR ! Vous n'êtes pas prêt à lire ce que vous allez lire. Fuyez pauvre fous, vraiment. Très très très loin d'ici. Bon, le point positif, c'est que c'est du Thélthazar. Hein ? Non ? Si vous voulez me tuer après la lecture de ceci, vous avez le droit._

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de leurs Youtubers et Streamers respectifs et de Mahyar. La chanson est signée Francky Vincent. Je suis désolée pour les dommages mentaux irréversibles qu'elle va vous causer. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **FIN DE SOIREE**

« Tu veux mon zizi ?  
\- Oui oui oui oui !  
\- Je vais te le donner !  
\- Oui oui oui oui ! »

Toute la salle se retourna sur le groupe d'aventuriers. Grunlek et Shin reculèrent discrètement, pour changer de table et s'éloigner de Théo et Bob, qui venaient de grimper sur la table, et de commencer une chanson pour le moins... Etrange.

« Viens ce soir dans ma demeure, tu auras toute ma chaleur !  
\- Viens ce soir dans ma cabane, tu ne connaîtras pas la panne !  
\- Viens ce soir dans ma bicoque, toi la poule et moi le coq !  
\- Viens ce soir dans ma villa, tu verras, tu reviendras ! »

Grunlek se laissa glisser le long de la chaise, pour se planquer sous la table. Shin essayait lui de garder son calme, tout en essayant de se planquer derrière la carte de l'auberge. Les laisser boire tous les deux avait été une très très mauvaise idée.

« Tu veux mon zizi ?  
\- Oui oui oui oui !  
\- Je vais te le donner !  
\- Oui oui oui oui ! »

Théo avait attrapé le bras de Bob et l'avait ramené contre lui. Les deux hommes se mirent à danser lentement, tout en continuant à chanter à tue-tête.

« Viens ce soir dans ma casbah, tu en resteras baba !  
\- Viens ce soir dans mon bungalow, me faire voir tes gros lolos !  
\- Viens ce soir dans mon tipi, tu verras mon p'tit kiki !  
\- Viens ce soir dans ma p'tite case, tu verras si je suis naze ! »

Le tenancier de l'auberge, qui était partie en cuisine chercher quelques pichets, fut assez surpris de tomber sur cette scène pour le moins originale. Théo avait retiré le haut de son armure. Bob rougissait en même temps que Shin et Grunlek blanchissaient, appréhendant la suite des évènements.

« Tu veux mon zizi ?  
\- Oui oui oui oui !  
\- Je vais te le donner.  
\- Oui oui oui oui ! »

Théo attrapa une des mèches de cheveux de Balthazar et l'enroula doucement autour de lui, avant de mordre dedans. Bob, à qui la situation commençait légèrement à échapper, finit par attraper les hanches du paladin et à le faire valser.

« Viens ce soir dans mon pavillon, je ne veux pas mourir couillon !  
\- Viens ce soir dans mon château, tu vas manger mon gâteau !  
\- Viens ce soir dans ma datcha, me faire voir ta p'tite chacha !  
\- Viens ce soir dans mon duplex, il y aura sans doute du sexe ! »

Premier baiser, passionnel. Shin fit mine de se lever, Grunlek l'en empêcha, lui faisant signe que c'était clairement peine perdue. Ils étaient irrécupérables, définitivement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Bob reprit de plus belle.

« Tu veux mon zizi ?  
\- Oui oui oui oui !  
\- Je vais te le donner !  
\- Oui oui oui oui ! »

Bob retira sa robe, sous le regard choqué des personnes de la pièce, le dévoilant sous un jour qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'aurait pu imaginer voir avant. Et oui, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon se trémoussait désormais dans un caleçon rose. Théo reprit la mélodie.

« Viens ce soir dans mon igloo, je te ferai plein de bisous !  
\- Viens ce soir dans mon appart, ce sera mieux qu'à Saint-Barth !  
\- Viens ce soir dans mon studio, je ne mourrai pas idiot !  
\- Viens ce soir dans mon grand loft, je ne serai pas du tout soft ! »

Grunlek se leva, paniqué, en voyant Balthazar trifouiller son caleçon. Il attrapa une casserole et l'écrasa sur la tête du mage, puis du paladin, qui tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Shin ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Pourtant, derrière eux, l'aubergiste, ravi, retourna à sa cuisine en chantant un air qui naviguera des temps médiévaux à aujourd'hui.

« Tu veux mon zizi ?  
\- Oui oui oui oui !  
\- Je vais te le donner !  
\- Oui oui oui oui ! »

* * *

 _Je suis désolée. Je m'en vais en courant, ne me frappez pas please XD C'est de la faute de la sortie du Journal demain, je craque. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! A plus tard x)_


End file.
